Galehawk
“We believe that a wing of the enemy wargroup has broken off from the main body and will attempt to flank us HERE in this sector.” “What do we have in that area?” “Not much. Several scouts and NeShemar construction parties working on the hydroelectric projects there. About a dozen Galehawks in the local air militia.” “I almost feel sorry for them.” “They’re workers! They shouldn’t be expected to fight! But what choice do we have, with what we can readily redeploy?” “You misunderstand, Sister. I almost feel sorry for the ENEMY. A dozen Galehawks in the hands of experienced NeShemar militia pilots? They will drown the enemy in missile fire, they will bury them under cargo pallets and stone bombs. They will get CREATIVE, as the enemy will learn to their great detriment.” Galehawk In-Atmo Aerodyne aka ‘Ghawk’, ‘T-Lifter’ The Galehawk is a light utility aerodyne produced by the Hawkmoons for use by the Tribe’s support workers and NeShemar who are not yet approved, or not allowed, to use Warmounts. The Galehawk shares many characteristics with Rifts Eath aerodynes such as the Bandito Arms Thunderhead VTOL Flyer, though the Hawkmoons have used more advanced propulsion systems (including a hybrid thruster-and-antigravity system) and robotics in the design. The Galehawk has a rounded bullet-like main fuselage to which are attached two large wings and two long legs. The wings are long and box like, holding multiple lift fan arrays for propulsion, and have folding pinion-like winglets at the ends for aerodynamic control. The legs are long and spindly, and end in large grasping claws. Cargo can be held in the claws or trapped between the long legs, as the Galehawk possesses a very great lift-to-weight ratio for a vehicle of its size. Both the wings and legs fold when landed; the wings fold back, while the legs fold up and forward. The Galehawk is by no means a graceful-looking creation, and has earned the nickname ‘Ghawk’ among even its operators. Though not meant for front line combat, like most Shemarrian (and Rifts Earth) vehicles, the Galehawk can engage in combat, being both armed and armored. A small nose turret carries direct-fire weaponry, and the wings can serve as launching platforms for multiple underwing-mounted ordnance stores. The lifting feet are powerful enough to be effective melee weapons, and the Galehawk can engage in both claw-raking and lift-and-drop attacks. The Galehawk is typically deployed where using a Cyroc would be difficult or unnecessary, lifting cargo and assisting at worksites. The aerodyne is typically piloted by Tinkers and NeShemar. The N’Re’Mar are also known to make extensive use of the Galehawk. Statistics Sensor Systems Radar 60 mile range Radar Detector Alerts to the presence of radar beams. Special Systems Ejection Seat The pilot can eject safely from the craft. Magnetic Clamps The gripper fingers can be magnetized for clamping onto metal objects. Winch Hoist The underside of the Galehawk can be fitted with a lift coupling for a lift cable able to hold up to 74 tons. Weapons Systems Nose Turret Located in the nose is a small weapons turret. Originally the Galehawk was fitted with a multi-mode version of a common Monstrex modular laser system, but the Tinkers and NeShemar were soon asking for more powerful options. The turret was subsequently modified to accommodate more powerful and diverse options. Precision Laser A multi-setting laser that can be used for precision cutting. Pulse Laser A heavier laser that trades versatility for damage and rate of fire. Ion Blaster A pulse ion blaster. Can also fire a ‘scattershot’ burst that does 2d6 MD to a 15 ft wide area out to 1,000 ft. Wing Hardpoints (6) Each wing sports three hardpoints under it that can each accommodate ONE of the following: * Mini-Missiles--- shot pod * Short Range Missiles--- 5 shot pod * Medium Range Missiles---1 per hardpoint Bombs * 250-lb Bomb----2d4x10 MD to 50 ft blast radius * 500-lb Bomb----4d4x10 MD to 60 ft blast radius * 750-lb Bomb----4d6x10 MD to 65 ft blast radius * 1,000-lb Bomb----1d4x100 MD to 70 ft blast radius * 1,650 lb bomb (1d6x100 MD to 75 ft blast radius) * 2,000-lb Bomb----2d4x100 MD to 80 ft blast radius Modular Weapons In a pinch, the Galehawk can mount modular weapons similar to those standard to the Monstrex. Claws The Galehawk can rip and pry with its claws for 3d6 MD or perform a flying rake at 50 MPH or more for 6d6 MD. It can also do a punch/kick for 2d4 MD. Thruster Downwash The Galehawk can angle its powerful jet thrusters to knock groundlings off their feet and clear loose debris. * Range: 100 ft and covering a 50 ft wide area * Damage: Objects up to 600 lbs in weight can be picked up and whirled by the winds and thrown up to 50 ft, doing 5d6 SDC/MD damage on landing(or inflicting that much on hit targets). Hand to Hand Combat Bonuses The Galehawk can use bonuses similar to Scout Robot Combat Training plus the following bonuses: +3 Dodge in flight Variants EShe-UVTOL-03M Robot version of the Galehawk. It is rare, but not unheard of, for the occasional Galehawk to be ‘Awakened’ into a full cyberanimal, making the humble Galehawk arguably into a proper Warmount. The EShe-UVTOL-03M has the following programming: * Radio: Basic 96% * Radio: Scrambler 96% * Navigation (Air) 90% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Read Sensory Instruments 75% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Math: Basic 96% * Pilot: Fighter (for maneuvering purposes) 90% The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the GaleHawk intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits). Combat Awakened Galehawks are not fond of combat, enjoying working, but will protect themselves, Shemarrians and the work sites they are working. Category:Vehicle Category:Hawkmoon Category:Galehawk